dozerfleetfandomcom-20200216-history
Lindsay Hamilton
Lindsay Hamilton (neé Weiss) is a minor character in The Gerosha Chronicles of Dozerfleet Comics. She is the younger sister of Dolly "the Earwig" Malestrom, and wife of Khumar Hamilton, in Gerosha Prime - Comprehensive Gerosha. She was written out of existence beginning with Cataclysmic Gerosha's series Sodality. She appeared in both the 2005 and 2007 versions of Ciem, and was set to return at some point in Ciem: Vigilante Centipede before that novel was canceled. When she and Khumar were retconned out of existence, Donte and Dolly became their respective families' "only-child" - even though they didn't grow up to behave according to the stereotype. Character bio Unlike with Dolly, very little is known of Lindsay growing up. She was born at some point after Dolly was. The Weiss Sisters took after their mother in terms of strong anti-Hebbleskin activism, viewing it as the Weiss family's most sacred moral crusade. Due to this, they were placed on Duke Arfaas' personal list of women to have defiled before being executed. She meets Khumar Hamilton at some point, and the two are soon inseparable. She marries him, partially joining the McArthur and Weiss clans together. Dolly marries Jeraime soon afterward. This creates a four-way uniting of clans, as the McArthur and Malestrom families combine with Weiss and Hamilton. Arfaas' men raid the Malestrom house one evening and capture Lindsay and Dolly both, along with Jeraime. Ciem shows her and Khumar preparing to look through a photo album. They deduce Candi's identity from it. They suddenly worry that Candi will be all-too-easily figured out by Gunner Soorfelt also, since it seems implausible that Arfaas' finest could not deduce her identity when the Hamiltons could figure it out from a single photo album. After he was captured, the Hebbleskins turned Jeraime into an AI backvisor-controlled minion, and detained Dolly and Lindsay. Khumar manages to escape, vowing revenge on the men who captured his wife. Ciem plays a role in rescuing the Weiss sisters. Lindsay is then reunited with Khumar. The two of them run a successful farm together. They eventually have a daughter, naming her Charisse. Personality Lindsay gets very little character development. However, she is shown to be a very generous and sweet individual with a knack for nurturing things. She looks forward with tremendous enthusiasm towards her and Khumar running a farm together. Development Gerosha Prime Lindsay began life as "S2 the Bunny" in Gerosha Prime's Ciem. She was fairly easy for Ciem to defeat as a bunny suit minion controlled by AI backvisor. Slightly more difficult to defeat was "S1 the Bunny," a program that had taken control of Dolly Malestrom's body. Both Bunny Thugs were modeled by the Hebbleskin Gang on a bunny-suited minion of their named "Jeanette the Bunny," who featured in the 2005 version of The Battle for Gerosha. All three Bunny Thugs used the Social Bunny NPC outfits that came standard with The Sims 2. Later versions Ciem.]] Multiverse structure was not made official until Comprehensive Gerosha, when managing Gerosha continuity without it became nearly impossible. Therefore, Classic Gerosha was seen as a total remake of the singular Gerosha universe, rather than as a separate universe from Gerosha Prime. Therefore, Lindsay was alluded to as having been turned into S2 briefly offscreen. However, the 2007 version made no effort to show Dolly and Lindsay as Bunny Thugs. It was in Classic Gerosha that Khumar and Lindsay's farm was first thought out as a minor theme for Ciem 2. Prior to that, Lindsay completely disappeared after the first of Candi's adventures. In Ciem: Vigilante Centipede, the entire Bunny Thug sub-plot was completely done away with. Dolly and Lindsay were merely held as captives. Exclusion from Cataclysmic Gerosha In 2012, the elections led the Dozerfleet founder to believe that an extra term for Obama would make conditions necessary for Vigilante Centipede impossible. This led to Cataclysmic Gerosha being created as a replacement from Comprehensive Gerosha. Sodality replaced the Ciem novel trilogy also. This meant that Ciem's only quasi-solo adventure outside of Sodality would be in Centipede + 49. Lindsay was going to be Dolly's captured-by-the-regime-and-executed younger sister. However, the timeline for Khumar increasingly made no sense as Of Emeralds and Sapphires was in development. Therefore, Cataclysmic Gerosha did away with Khumar as a character entirely. It was soon decided that with no Khumar for Lindsay to marry, she served no purpose in the timeline either. Therefore, Lindsay does not appear anywhere in Cataclysmic Gerosha. See also * Khumar Hamilton * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * Ciem 2 * Ciem: Nuclear Crisis External links * Scrapped Gerosha ideas gallery at DeviantArt Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Ciem 2 characters Category: Ciem: Nuclear Crisis characters Category: Incarcerated heroes Category:Characters